Number One
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: Kaidou Kaoru mendapatkan pelajaran yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya saat ia berada di Osaka, ya, tentu saja itu juga berhubungan dengan sang rival / Another MomoKai's fanfiction / Mind to read or review? XD


**"Hey, untuk latihan besok, aku akan mengerahkan semua kemampuanku, meskipun sendirian."**

 _ **"Baka!**_ **Sangat tidak menjanjikan kalau kau sendirian, tapi, kalau kita berdua, mungkin kita bisa melakukannya."**

Kaidou Kaoru membuka mata gelapnya saat ucapan dari Momoshiro kembali terngiang di telinganya, alamat kalau malam ini ia tidak akan bisa tidur.

Ia bangkit dari _futon_ -nya dan berjalan keluar penginapan, ia melihat sekeliling penginapan yang sepi. _Semuanya pasti sudah tidur,_ pikirnya.

Kaidou mendudukkan diri di sebuah bangku yang terbuat dari semen yang terletak tak jauh dari penginapan, ia menghela nafas, latihan hari ini cukup sukes. Ia juga mulai sedikit demi sedikit mengerti akan posisinya nanti jika para _senior_ lulus.

Ia akan mengurus Seigaku-itu sudah pasti. Dan ia akan mengurus tim kebanggaannya ini bersama sang _Rival_ -Momoshiro Takeshi.

Kenapa ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya? Selama ini ia hanya fokus untuk membawa Seigaku menjadi juara nasional, dan setelah itu apa? Iya, benar sekali, kelulusan anak kelas tiga.

Dan akhirnya hanya ada dirinya bersama Momoshiro.

Mungkin jika ia tidak mengikuti perjalanan ke Osaka ini, ia akan sangat membenci kelulusan anak kelas tiga karena meninggalkannya hanya dengan makhluk _idiot_ bernama Momoshiro Takeshi.

Tapi beruntung baginya, ia mengalami kejadian yang membuat pandangannya akan si _idiot_ itu berubah. Momoshiro memang masih menduduki peringkat pertama orang terbodoh di dalam hidupnya, tapi sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, ia merasa kalau Momoshiro tak sebodoh yang ia pikirkan.

 **Tapi dia tetap si bodoh Momoshiro.**

Hanya saja, ia tidak sebodoh yang-itulah.

Dan sepertinya mengurus Seigaku dengan Momoshiro tidaklah buruk. Momoshiro ternyata sosok yang bisa membuatnya selalu merasa tidak sendirian.

Kaidou tersenyum tipis, senyum yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan, ia tidak menyangka, ternyata orang yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum seperti ini malah sang _Rival_.

 _"Yo!_ Kaidou! Kau belum tidur?"

 **(~●ω●)~ ~(●ω●)~ ~(●ω●~)**

 **Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi**

 **(~●ω●)~ ~(●ω●)~ ~(●ω●~)**

 _"Fyuuuh_ , tidak kusangka kau bisa tersenyum seperti tadi, hahahaha."

Kaidou mendesis tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan ucapan Momoshiro yang tengah tertawa lebar sembari menepuk pundaknya, _**che**_ , **harusnya kau tidak melihatnya,** _ **ahou!**_ Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Kaidou. Memalukan, kenapa juga orang ini belum tidur? Eh?

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

Momoshiro menarik tangannya yang dari tadi menepuk pundak tegap Kaidou dan beralih menggaruk lehernya, ia nyengir sejenak ke arah Kaidou dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit yang gelap "Ini hari terakhir kita di Osaka, aku hanya ingin menikmati malam terakhir di sini, apa itu salah?"

 **Bohong.**

Itulah yang Kaidou tangkap dari ucapan Momoshiro barusan. Anak ini mana pernah memikirkan hal manis seperti itu.

 _Hah_? Apa ia baru saja mengatakan kalau ucapan Momoshiro itu manis? _**What the hell!**_

"Lalu? Kau sudah menikmatinya?" tanya Kaidou lagi, ia masih memasang wajah bosannya saat menatap Momoshiro.

"Oh, kalau yang kau maksud menikmati itu adalah memandang langit Osaka, _sih_ , sudah."

 **Plak!**

Momoshiro meringis saat pukulan Kaidou mengenai pundak kirinya, dasar bodoh. "Maksudku bukan itu, _ahou!"_ Bentak Kaidou. Dan kenapa juga ia harus menanyakan hal tadi pada si bodoh ini, payah!

 _"Ne,_ Kaidou, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi kalau _senpai-tachi_ lulus?"

Pertanyaan dari Momoshiro yang tiba-tiba sukses membuat Kaidou tersentak, sebenarnya ia dari tadi juga memikirkan hal itu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Momoshiro juga memikirkannya.

Apakah Momoshiro bisa membaca isi pikirannya? _The hell he will!_ Momoshiro itu bodoh, ingat itu, Kaidou!

"Tentu saja kita yang akan menjadi tumpuan Seigaku, kalau beruntung mungkin juga bersama Echizen," Kaidou menjawab dengan tenang setelah mengusir isi pikirannya yang malah memikirkan Momoshiro.

" _Ahou_ , Echizen ada di Amerika!" sahut Momoshiro, ia balas memukul pelan pundak Kaidou, "lagipula, tanpa adanya Echizen, aku yakin kita berdua akan sukses mempertahankan gelar juara nasional," Momoshiro mengakhiri ucapannya dengan cengiran khasnya.

Dan secara tiba-tiba, Kaidou merasakan perasaan hangat mengalir ke dalam dadanya saat mendengar ucapan Momoshiro barusan.

Kalimatnya yang menyatakan bahwa bukan hanya dia sendiri atau Momoshiro sendiri yang akan berjuang untuk Seigaku melainkan mereka berdua itu benar-benar membuatnya takjub. Untuk sesaat ia kembali dibuat terpaku oleh Momoshiro yang kadang sedikit lebih pintar dari biasanya.

Hal itu juga yang membuatnya masih betah menatap sosok Momoshiro yang duduk di sampingnya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menatapa langit Osaka.

Dan Kaidou segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Momoshiro saat pemuda itu beralih menatapnya dengan senyuman yang tertera di wajah, "Kau benar," ucapnya sedikit gugup. Ia merasakan wajahnya juga ikut-ikutan menghangat, padahal malam ini sangat dingin.

Ugh, sepertinya ada yang salah dengannya.

 **(~●ω●)~ ~(●ω●)~ ~(●ω●~)**

 **Number One © Mari-** _ **chan**_

 **Rate: K+**

 **Main chara** _ **:**_ **Momoshiro Takeshi & Kaidou Kaoru **

**Genre: Friendship**

 **Happy Reading**

 **(~●ω●)~ ~(●ω●)~ ~(●ω●~)**

Kaidou kembali berbaring di atas _futon_ -nya dengan perasaan yang nampaknya semakin kacau dari yang tadi. Ia melirik _futon_ di sebelahnya, pemuda yang tadi uhuk-berbincang dengannya-uhuk itu sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi.

 **Dasar bodoh. Cepat sekali ia tertidur?**

Lagi-lagi Kaidou menghela nafas dan perlahan menutup matanya. Namun, satu menit kemudian ia kembali membuka mata gelapnya, sial, selama ini ia tidak punya masalah dalam hal tidur. Tapi kenapa sekarang sangat susah menutup matanya.

 _ **"Kau tahu, mungkin aku tidak cocok sebagai seorang kapten, jadi kupikir kaulah yang akan memimpin Seigaku sebagai kapten kami."**_

Jantung Kaidou berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat lagi-lagi ia mengingat ucapan Momoshiro. Kenapa ia jadi sensitif begini hanya gara-gara si _idiot_ itu.

Tapi, menjadi kapten Seigaku kah? Jujur selama ini ia juga tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu, tapi sejak Momoshiro mengatakannya, ia jadi benar-benar kepikiran.

Ia akan menjadi kaptennya dan sudah jelas Momoshiro lah yang akan membantunya sebagai wakil kapten.

...

 **Ugh!**

Kaidou menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya guna menutupi wajahnya yang mulai menghangat. Bodoh, kenapa dengannya? Ia jadi aneh hanya karena perkataan dari Momoshiro.

 **(~●ω●)~ ~(●ω●)~ ~(●ω●~)**

 **Number One**

 **(~●ω●)~ ~(●ω●)~ ~(●ω●~)**

Pagi-pagi sekali Kaidou sudah membereskan barang-barangnya dan menatanya ke dalam tas tenis miliknya, ia melakukan joging sejenak sebelum teman-temannya bangun.

Ia hanya ingin menyegarkan pikirannya yang semalam sempat kacau, bukan hanya itu, entah apa yang terjadi padanya, ia yang hanya tidur beberapa jam itu semalam memimpikan Momoshiro.

 _Che_ , kenapa juga dia bisa memimpikannya? Selama ini ia tidak pernah memimpikan pemuda jabrik itu. Oh, pernah _sih_ , ia bermimpi menghajar Momoshiro setelah pertandingan melawan **St Rudolph.**

Ia benar-benar kesal pada Momoshiro di pertandingan itu dan kekesalannya itu terbawa sampai mimpi. Tapi ia puas bisa menonjok wajah menyebalkan si bodoh itu meskipun hanya lewat mimpi.

Tapi mimpi yang semalam agak sedikit lain, ia dan Momoshiro tidak berkelahi seperti biasanya tapi ia bekerja sama dengannya dalam membangun era baru Seigaku.

Kaidou mendesis dan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mempercepat larinya untuk membuat pikirannya kembali fokus, beruntung baginya udara sejuk kota Osaka bisa sedikit membuat perasaannya lebih tenang.

Kecuali-

"Dari mana saja kau, _Mamushi!"_

Desisan kembali keluar dari Kaidou saat ia sampai di penginapan dan mendapati seseorang yang menanyakan tentang urusannya dan dia lagi-lagi adalah Momoshiro. Ia sedikit kesal mendengar Momoshiro memanggilnya _Mamushi_ tapi yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah, perasaannya yang tadinya sudah tenang itu kembali kacau. Dadanya kembali menghangat dan perasaan senang yang entah datang dari mana menguasai hatinya saat melihat pemuda itu.

Kenapa orang ini selalu bisa membuat perasaan Kaidou seperti ini?

"Bukan urusanmu," itulah jawaban Kaidou dan sebelum perasaannya kembali jadi aneh, ia bergegas memasuki penginapan dan membersihkan diri.

"Cepatlah, _Mamushi_ , atau kami akan meninggalkanmu!"

Kaidou bergegas memasuki kamar mandi dan menyalakan _shower_ , ia membasuh seluruh tubuhnya dengan air, dinginnya air yang mengguyur tubuhnya mungkin bisa sedikit membuatnya mendinginkan kepala.

Ia menutup kedua matanya dan merasakan tetesan demi tetesan air dari shower menghujaninya.

Ia pasti hanya terlalu memikirkannya, atau ia hanya merindukan Tokyo, iya pasti begitu.

Tidak mungkin ia bisa sekacau ini hanya karena Momoshiro.

...

Kaidou segera membuka mata dan mematikan _shower_. Ia keluar kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap, saat nama Momoshiro terucap di dalam pikirannya tadi, ia juga langsung mengingat ucapannya yang menyuruhnya untuk lebih cepat membersihkan diri.

 _ **Hell**_ , kenapa ia jadi patuh begini akan ucapan Momoshiro.

 **Sial.**

 **Sial.**

 **Siaaaall!**

 **(~●ω●)~ ~(●ω●)~ ~(●ω●~)**

 **Number One**

 **(~●ω●)~ ~(●ω●)~ ~(●ω●~)**

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul?"

Suara Ryuzaki- _sensei_ mengalun di dalam salah satu gerbong _shinkansen_ yang dipenuhi oleh sebagian besar anak Seigaku, suaranya terdengar nyaring seperti biasa.

"Momo dan Tezuka masih ada di luar untuk membeli sesuatu, _sensei_?" Jawab Kikumaru Eiji dengan suara yang tak kalah nyaring.

Eh? Momoshiro belum masuk ke dalam kereta?

Kaidou berdiri dari duduknya yang tepat berada di sebelah Inui dan mengedarkan pandangan, benar juga, ia tidak melihat si idiot itu. Ke mana dia?

 **Apa? Aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Huh!**

"Kau mencari sesuatu, Kaidou?"

Suara berat dan datar yang keluar dari sang _doubles partner_ sedikit membuat Kaidou terhenyak, ia buru-buru mendudukkan diri kembali ke kursi dan menatap ke sekeliling, " _Aa_ , jadi Echizen sudah pulang kah?" Tanyanya datar, ugh, bodoh sekali, kenapa ia tiba-tiba menanyakan soal Echizen?

Kaidou masih berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang sempat menggila karena Inui menyadari gelagatnya. Tapi beruntung juga baginya, otaknya bisa berpikir dengan cepat meskipun itu membuat dirinya sangat _out of character._

" _Aa_ , Echizen sudah kembali ke Amerika dengan pesawat," jawab Inui.

Kaidou hanya bisa mengangguk sekali.

Ugh! Seharusnya ia sudah tahu kalau Momoshiro memang tidak ada di sini, bukankah Kikumaru- _senpai_ sudah mengatakannya tapi tadi ia seperti ingin memastikan saja dengan matanya sendiri.

...

 _ **Shhhht!**_

Sepuluh menit kemudian, tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Momoshiro atau Tezuka- _buchou_ , apa mereka tersesat? Hah? Kalau si bodoh itu mungkin saja sih, tapi kalau Tezuka- _buchou_ rasanya sangat tidak-mungkin.

Dan selang satu menit setelahnya, kereta perlahan mulai melakukan pergerakan, sepertinya kereta akan berangkat? Eh? Loh? Momoshiro 'kan masih-

Kaidou melebarkan matanya saat ia melihat pemuda yang sedari tadi dicarinya **(lha, ngaku juga dia)** tengah berdiri di luar kereta dengan masih membawa beberapa kantong plastik berisi entah apa dan Tezuka- _buchou_ yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Oh, sepertinya tidak bagus.

"Haaaaaa," Kaidou menatapnya tak percaya, dasar bodoh, apa saja yang si bodoh itu lakukan, ia yang heboh menyuruh Kaidou cepat-cepat tapi dianya sendiri malah super santai, lihat akibatnya? Dia tidak sempat naik ke kereta. Oh...

 _Well_ , sampai jumpa di Tokyo, _Idiot!_

"Heeeeeeey, Tezuka- _buchou_ , bagaimana ini!"

 _"Yudan sezu ni ikou!"_

 **The End**

Aaaaaaa, hahahahaha plis lah, ini apaan lol

Mari sedang gak ada kerjaan banget makanya buat beginian, nganggur gitu lah ceritanya dan set set set (?) Malah nulis dan wualah, jadi deh satu fict friendship dari Rival Pair~

Nyahahahahaha, dan ini Mari terinspirasi dari **OVA the prince of Naniwa~** ah, OVA satu itu emang luar biasa deh, hiks... kemistrinya MomoKai dapet banget, kyaaaaa~

Kebayang dong kalau Seigaku nantinya dipimpin sama kedua alien _adorable_ dan _tsundere_ ini wakakakaka/salah

Ah, Seigaku pasti jadi kece dan aneh dan unyu /melenceng nak

Dan soal judul, eerr-HAHAHAHA _GOMEN_ , MARI MEMANG SANGAT GAK BISA MIKIRIN JUDUL YANG BAGUS T.T tapi kayanya judulnya sesuai ya sama perasaan Kaoru- _chan_ , HAHAHAHAHA, cieee, siapa itu yang _number one!_ /apaan

Ahahahahahahahaha, duh, udah yah, kebanyakan ngomong nih, oh iyaaa... selamat berpuasa buat semua yang menjalankannya, yang kuat dan jangan sampai bolong yaw~

 _Sign,_

Calon Nyonya Ootori #WOI


End file.
